


A Gilded Cage

by Livvylikestoread



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Child sex slave, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, No Beta, Past Child Abuse, Read at Your Own Risk, Sex Trafficking, Sexual Abuse, This is so fucking dark guys, This is very dark, not too graphic though, will be smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22545004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livvylikestoread/pseuds/Livvylikestoread
Summary: “Well done Elio.” He takes the seat I had used, before patting his lap. I obediently climb on, careful to not jossle him too much. His hand cups my lower back, holding me still as I glance up at the others. Each of their faces hold a different level of shock and unease. I cock my head, expression schooled as I lift my eyebrow ever so softly. What did they think I meant when I said my Master?
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Aro/Sulpicia (Twilight), Athenodora/Caius (Twilight), Caius (Twilight)/Athenodora/Original Male Character(s), Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Demetri (Twilight)/Original Male Character(s), Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is very dark material.   
> It's always been something I thought might have happened or could have, way before the rule of The Volturi. So this is it.

The sun hid behind a rolling sheet of clouds, shielding my skin from the sun. I walked alone, basking in the silence as I felt the wet ground beneath my feet. The snow was wet, cold yet I didn’t feel any different. Infact, it felt rather warm if I may say. I walked through the trees, coming in on the Cullen territory. I took a breath, smelling an abundance of vampires, all younger than I, yet still comfortable in their years. 

I paused when I heard a disturbance, a rumbling of sorts. Hm. Wolves. I quickened my pace, unwilling to let my duty be interrupted by a pack of mutts. I saw the house, perhaps before they saw me. I felt amused when I heard the rambling, the whispers of who I was, what I wanted, if I was with the volturi. Purpostrous. All of it. I broke the tree line, back straight as I walked home. It was nice. Small, but warm looking. There was an overt amount of windows taking place of the walls. Interesting design, perhaps I should remodel my room to look similar. I do enjoy the open air. 

I turn my attention to the group of vampires. They ranged from all different ages, yet still smelled young. The youngest by scent, held human blood within her. Which told me she was a newborn. I sigh, tilting my head as I look her over. She was somewhat pretty, by human standards. Perhaps the most notable thing about her was her straight nose and her hair, both prominent features. I turned my attention to the child before her. Hm, so this is what had the volturi’s feathers ruffled? Shame. One would think that, even as young as they are, they would still be wise enough to know that halflings are among us. 

My brow twitched as I caught two familiar scents. I look over, a small twerk in the corner of my mouth as I saw Vladimir and Stefan. They both gave me their greetings. Vladimir smirked, eyes darkening as he saw me, his head lowering as he stood taller. Stefan grins, head tilted back to look down at me, his chest puffed ever so slightly. 

“Welcome.” A voice breaks my thoughts, and I snapped my eyes to the head of the Cullen family. I was told his name is Carlisle, and he is only three hundred and some years old. Such a young child. He’s created quite the family and a name for himself. So I’ve been told. “I am Carlisle,” His hair is blond, combed perfectly in place as he wore blue tones. A fatherly, yet luxurious style put together. 

“Pardon the intrusion.” My voice was even, mature even for my physical appearance. “I am Elio, and I come in the place of my master, Theos.” A small flicker of recognition sparks in his eyes, and I nod. “Good, you know his name. He sends his regards, and I was sent to report the cause of the... _ ruckus _ .” It was a slight jab, but Carlisle seemed to take it for what it was. However, the parents of the halfling both pulled their lips back in snarls, making me hold back a smirk. 

“Ruckus? Is that what my daughter is to you?” The newborn female hisses, and I raise an eyebrow, letting the silence milk the anxiety around us for a moment. “We didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“No,” I state, blinking and keeping strong eye contact with her. “I assure you, your daughter is not the problem. My master has three of his own halflings which he fathered with human women. They are of no importance or threat to us. No more than any other vampire that is.” I shrug, indifferent to it all. “I was merely sent to see what caused the Volturi to get their panties in a twist. It isn’t often they leave their castles. I believe there was one other occasion, dealing with an immortal child, in the middle ages some time ago.” I note the way two blond women stiffen, and look them over. Perhaps these two were apart of that coven. There were rumors of three escaping after the woman and child where dealt with. 

“Carlisle, how is he even allowed to be alive? He looks no older than ten! He’s a child!” The man beside her asks, voice low as if I would not hear. 

“Elio is far older than Amun or any of the Volturi members.” Carlisle states, and I raise my head high, a shadow of a smile upon my face. “I apologise for our brashness. We are all...under a lot of stress.”

“All is forgiven.” I smirk at the young boy and his mate, “For now.” 

“Would you like to come in?” He offers, turning to his home. “Please, let us tell you everything. It would be an honor to make a new friend.” His smile is gentle, yet I can see the anxiety he holds over what I will say. 

“Thank you, I have traveled far.” I pass them, following Carlisle into his home. My bare feet padded across the hardwood floor, smooth under my ice cold skin. It was modest, yet still more luxurious than any home in this state. Photographs of the family decorate the walls, furniture clean and spotless of any stains. 

“You keep your home very well. It is not often I see an American home.” 

“Thank you,” The woman beside Carlisle comes up to me. Her hand is held out, “I am Esme, Carlisle’s wife.” 

I take her hand, placing an air kiss to her knuckles. “A pleasure Ma’am. I take it you design the home?” 

She smiles, hand brushing hair behind her ear. “Yes, I do.” I nod, eyes roaming the place as I am lead to the study. Carlisle rounds the desk, sitting down as he motions for me to sit. I take a blue chair, sitting with perfect posture and crossing my legs. I see the parents of the halfling have followed, along with a few of the other coven members. 

“This is Edward, and his mate Bella. This is their daughter, Renesmee.” I look them over, taking in every detail I could. The halfling was beautiful, perhaps her looks hail from her father, with her russet hair and angelic features. She holds her father’s hand, looking at me with round brown eyes, unsure of me yet still curious. The child is so innocent. “My other son, Emmett and his mate Rosalie.” I glance at the blonde and large brunette. “We have two others, but they are gone at the moment.” 

I hum, turning to the parents. “You were unaware that you could conceive, yes?” Edward nods. I raise an eyebrow at Carlisle, he was a doctor, and not a stupid man. He shakes his head, telling me he had no idea either. I blink, think of how young these covens were. Perhaps they should be taught better. 

“We can’t possibly know everything.” Edward states and I raise my eyebrow. 

“Edward can hear someone’s immediate thoughts.” Carlisle offers and I hum. 

“The volturi must be pulling at your skirts.” I throw a smile, and he gives me a scowl. “Nevertheless, it means they have initiative. You best pray they do not want you too much.” My accent seems to add an emotionless threat as the air is sucked from the room. I look to Carlisle after a moment of silence. “I will witness.” 

“You don’t even know us.” Bella states, eyes narrowed as if my true motive was to steal her precious child from under her. 

“I was given the command to come here and see what was wrong, but also to stand in place of my Master. He would offer his help, I know this, so I am offering mine.” 

“We have made a treaty with the wolf pack, we must not hunt within the area.” I stand, nodding to Carlisle. “Thank you, Elio, this means a great deal to my family.” He shakes my hand. I leave the room, walking the halls of the house until I get outside, the air is clearer, lighter as I take a deep breath. 

“It has been a long time.” A deep voice draws from behind me, and I smirk. 

“We planned to visit soon, but you have come to us.” The other grins, and I feel them come up behind me. Vladimir to my right, Stefan to my left. 

“Hello boys. I trust you have kept safe these past hundred years.” I tilt my head to the side, feeling Stefan’s fingers press into the curve of my shoulder. I bare my neck to them, as I’ve always done. I feel my muscles give, rolling with the deep squeeze of the pads of his fingers. I close my eyes, yes it has been too long. 

“Only to see you again.” Vladimir teases, his red lips pulling back to a flirtatious smirk. His face may have been charming, yet his eyes held every dark intention he held. 

I smirk, “You spoil me.” 

“Da,” Stefan chimes in, lips brushing my earlobe, my skin tingles as he gives a small tug with his teeth. 

“You know the rules. You must ask first.” Both Romanians chuckle, pulling away from me. I turn to them, meeting their stares. “Care for a drink?” 

  
  


The field was covered with thick snow, stuck to the ground. I watch as covens stand close, as if this was the last time they would be together. I doubted the Volturi would destroy them all, especially if they saw I was here. My Master hardly got involved with anything, and while Aro and his two brothers never had an issue, they knew my Master would never go against them on purpose. Master Theos was not a vampire that craved power. We stayed in our corner of the world, the same place for centuries. Out of sight and out of mind. I gathered food for us with the help of his two daughters, while I also pleased him and the guests that he had over. 

I watch as Aro addresses the issue, and Carlisle fights for his family's safety. 

“Elio,” Aro sings, surprise in his eyes as he turns his attention to me. “It is so good to see you dear.” 

I nod to him, “Aro, I am not so pleased that our meeting had to be under such circumstances, hopefully we’ll see each other on better grounds in the future.” He grins, and I keep my face level. 

“Of course, dear Elio. We know Theos would never go against us, not without reason.” 

“It was never our intent. I assure you. Whatever I have done in his name, I take full responsibility.” I give a soft bow before straightening myself. I see the few glances I receive from the others around me, but I ignore them. I am on good terms with the volturi, it is not my fault that others do not feel the same about the rulers of the vampire species. I watch as the leaders ask to meet Renesmee, but she doesn't go with her parents right away. Instead, I find she looks back at me, her eyes pleading with mine. I look to her father, who nods and I reluctantly walk forward. 

My bare feet crunch against the snow. I stop when I am beside her, and she reaches for my hand. I feel my cheek muscle flex on habit. It would not have been my will for her to touch me, or even do something so innocent as to hold my hand, yet I could hear the rapid beating of her heart, the scent of fear wafting off of her like waves to a shore. We silently meet the Volturi, and I look over all their faces. I see some new and some old. Demetri and Felix are among them, and I hold eye contact with them as they give me smirks. Of course, men. I raise my eyebrow, moving my attention to the Masters. Athenodora is behind Caius, with her respected guards. She smiles at me, nodding her head of beautiful yellow hair, her eyes soft as she gazes at me. She was always gentle to me, even if I was not warming her bed. Caius and Marcus remain indifferent, too focused on the task at hand to bother with greetings. Aro grins at me, but his attention is soon on the hybrid. 

“I hear her strange heart.” He comments, and I try to keep the amusement from cracking my stoic facade. I was always jealous of the Volturi, for their respect and love of the arts and knowledge. I love books, reading was a hobby I had picked up over the years. Yet, my master did not permit me to use the library too often. I suppose smart slaves are never a good thing. No matter, I am not here to be smart or literate of any kind. I am here to please. 

“Alice!” The name is new, and I snap my head to see a feminine woman and a familiar face emerge from the trees. I narrow my eyes, why was Jasper here? Alice comes forth, and I watch as Aro eagerly takes her hand. It wasn’t long before he pulls away, as if he were deeply offended at what he saw. What does she know? Can she see the future? 

“That’s your future.” She hisses, staring into his eyes, “Unless you decide on another course.” So she can see the future. I wonder how far her vision can reach. What her limits were. I watch, hands behind my back as I see Aro address his own witnesses. He convinces them there is no danger, however I could have told them that. I watch as they leave, and I wait on the sidelines as the covens speak among each other. The other hybrids, which Alice found in Brazil, have left. I watch as Amun comes up to me, Kebi at his side along with two other vampires. Both young, yet have settled into their years. 

“Elio, it is good to see you.” Amun nods, and I gave a small bow. Kebi smiles at me, her hands around his arm as the boy and girl stand beside him. “This is Benjamin, and his mate Tia.” Benjamin holds out his hand, smiling charmingly at me. 

I take it, “A pleasure Benjamin.” He is a handsome boy, with black hair and a strong face. His eyes are large and expressive, yet they enhance his beauty. The smirk he holds is teasing almost, as if he was flirting with me. He isn’t, as I cannot scent any arousal from him, however the expression is close to attraction. “Tia.” I nod to her, her hand thin and light in mine as I kiss the air over her knuckles. I give a lopsided smile, one I have been told shows youth and charm, “It is good to know you have started to rebuild your family, Amun.” 

He nods, proud as he stands straighter. Amun was never interested in my skills of the bedroom, unlike his many older coven mates, yet he was always kind and respectful of me. As if I was Theos standing before him, Amun always kept his good graces. 

“How is your Master?” He asks, genuinely curious. He has not seen Theos in over two thousand years, it is true. 

“My Master is doing just fine. He is enjoying his estate in Russia at the moment. However I believe he is thinking of moving homes again soon. Sometime within the next decade. He talks a lot about Turkey actually.” I politely respond, and he nods. They bid farewell and I watch as they leave. 

I turn just as I hear someone stop beside me. Jasper is standing there, a smirk on his lips and a slight raise to his eyebrows. “Haven’t seen you in a while.” His eyes flash over mine, and his smile drops. “You’ve changed.” 

I tilt my head, looking up at him. “No more than you.  _ Major _ .” I look at the Cullens, “You have settled down. Found a mate.” At the mention of her, she bounces over, as if she were walking over air. She grins at me, stopping at Jasper’s side. 

“Hello!” Sunshine radiates from her, and I can see why Jasper is mates with her. She levels him out completely. “I’m Alice!” 

I grinned, holding out my hand, “A pleasure to meet you. I am happy that Jasper has found someone so good for him.” 

She tilts her head, “But you don’t even know me.” 

I hum, “True. But I have gathered all I need to. It does not take long for me to see the truth in someone.” The rest of the Cullens come to us, all saying they are ready to head back. It seems that they have said their goodbyes. I follow them, walking beside Jasper. Renesmee rode on the back of the large wolf, amusing me as he kept far away from me. Bella even gave me odd looks here and there. It did not bother me. 

Once back at the Cullen home, I sat in the living room, Renesmee asking me questions. It had only been two hours, yet the girl seemed to have one after another lined up. I answered them, to the best of my abilities. They were mostly things I had witnessed throughout the years, if I was in a particular place she read about in a book, how many languages I knew. I tense, listening for a moment before I stood from my seat. 

“Elio?” Renesmee’s voice is soft, curious as she looks up at me. I stand tall, head up as I wait. My Master is close, I can feel him. Perhaps I have been gone too long. I feel Renesmee’s hand tug my own, but I pay her no mind. I can hear him. 

“Nessie, come here.” Jacob’s voice echoes from the door. She goes to him, feet padding the floor as I stand still. I hear the others come in the room, all eyes on me. 

“What’s going on? Why’s he standing like a freakin’ statue?” 

“Elio?” Esme calls, but I ignore her. I hear him come up to the home, standing outside. I wait as Carlisle goes to meet him, their exchange brief before Theos is let into the home. He comes in the room, strides long as he goes to me. I turn to him, eyes on the floor as I turn my head, baring my neck for him. His hand comes up, thumb running over my jugular. I close my eyes, waiting for him to speak to me. 

“Well done Elio.” He takes the seat I had used, before patting his lap. I obediently climb on, careful to not jossle him too much. His hand cups my lower back, holding me still as I glance up at the others. Each of their faces hold a different level of shock and unease. Carlisle looks as if he understands, and perhaps he does know the relationship I share with Theos. Esme is beside him, worried as she looks me over. Emmett and Rosalie are both standing together, in each other’s arms. Emmett is stoic, eyes flashing between me and my Master. Rosalie is trying hard not to curl her face in disgust, but it’s so visible in her eyes. Alice looks uncomfortable, looking up at Jasper who is staring at me, pain written all over his face. Bella is gawking, looking at Edward who is glaring. Nessie is confused as she stands with Jacob, who is equally surprised. I cock my head, expression schooled as I lift my eyebrow ever so softly. What did they think when I meant my Master? Theos' other hand runs over my thigh, as if smoothing out wrinkles in my clothing. I keep my hands in my lap, eyes retreating down. 

“I trust Elio was on his best behavior while in your custody?” 

Carlisle nods, clearing his throat. “Yes, he was very well behaved. He helped save our family and our friends. We cannot thank you enough for your help.” 

Theos leans in, lips brushing my temple before he pats me rough on the leg. I stand, taking my place at his side. “Good,” Theos’ voice is deep, pleased. I allow myself to feel a string of relief. I would not have wanted to be sent here and not have done my duty correctly. “It is a pleasure to meet you Carlisle, we’ve heard whispers of the vampire doctor in our territories.” 

Carlisle smiles, nodding his head in thanks. “Thank you, I cannot put into words the honor it is to finally meet you, Theos. Even meeting Elio has been a surreal experience.” Theos smirks, glancing over to me. 

‘ _ Did they use you boy? _ ’ Theos’ voice echoes in my head. 

“ **No Sire** ,” I stated, voice light. My native tongue that I used to speak to Theos when he wanted to keep things more private, danced in the air, beautiful as each world rolled from my tongue. 

‘ _ Why not? _ ’

“ **It would not have been polite to do so while the family was in such disarray Sire** .” I answer, glancing at him. His red eyes were locked on me, hard and calculating. “ **I did not want to offend them in your name. Vladimir and Stefan did wish to bed me, but as they were not apart of the Cullen coven I told them they must ask first. As are the rules** .” 

Theos hummed, turning his attention to the others. “How did the Volturi take it? Not too well I suppose, as you all are still standing.” 

“They were upset, but understanding.” 

Theos nods, turning to me. “Go, make sure we are in their good graces.” I bow deeply, hand over my chest as the other is behind my back. 

I turn to Carlisle, bowing to him, “Thank you for your hospitality, may we meet again someday.” With that, I leave, rushing out and towards Italy. The journey was short, but I had pushed myself so I could spend more time with them. 

  
  



	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her smile doesn’t reach her eyes, her long blond hair covering her bare chest as she shifts. “Are you happy with us?” 
> 
> “I am always happy with you dear.”

Out of all those I had been gifted to the Volturi were my favorite. I allow a soft smile to grace my lips as I approach the front desk. It has been too long. The decor as changed, keeping the castle aesthetic but with a modern touch. I walk past the girl, who stands to great me. 

“Excuse me?” I turned to her, head cocked. “Do you have an appointment with the Masters?” My eyes trail over her body, the black dress tight but fitting to her figure. Her hair is red, and her face is round with plump lips. She’s pretty, beautiful for a human actually. 

“No. I do not need one.” I turn, leaving her shocked and confused. I head down to the throne room, and I relax my shoulders, walking with a little sway to my hips. Before I even got to the doors they were pulled open, Demetri and Felix smirking at me as they held it open for me. 

Aro stands from his chair, arms open as he grins at me. “Elio! A surprise.” 

I smile, letting him place his hands on my shoulders. “Master Aro,” 

“Theos wishes to make sure we are all good, doesn’t he?” Caius leers at me, fist holding his chin. I nodded, smiling at him. 

“He does, I believe he was worried, just a little.”

Aro’s brows reach his hairline, “Worried?” 

“Only slightly.” I stand tall, hands together in front of me. “I knew of hybrids, and I was unaware that you did not. It was a surprise that you had no knowledge of them. Theos has three himself.” 

“Does he,” Aro’s voice is breathy, as he looks over my face. “Tell us more, dear.” 

“First was Pele, when I was still very young as a vampire. Arya was born not too long after, and then Inga. I raised all three, and I know hybrids are not a danger, no more than you or any other vampire. That is why I offered my aid to the Cullens.” 

“No need to defend yourself Elio.” Aro shakes his head, and I smile. Aro was always so kind to me, though I wasn’t quite sure why he liked me so much. Perhaps it was because I could make others happy? I wasn’t sure. “How long do you plan to stay with us dear?” 

“I am not sure, Master Theos did not give me a limit. Though, I know that if I am needed somewhere else, I will be called upon.” I bow to the three masters, “For the duration of my stay, I am whatever you wish of me.” 

**(Sexual themes ahead)**

I sigh, a feeling of warmth in my body as I lay on the bed, the silk sheets soft against my stomach. I smile as I feel fingers trail along my spine. I opened my eyes, looking over to Caius as he rested on his side, head propped up on his hand. I feel the bed dip on my other side, Athenodora coming to sit against the headboard in front of me. Her thin delicate fingers curl a lock of my hair, before her hand slowly falls to my neck, nails lightly scraping over my golden collar. 

I hum, glancing up at her with a smile. “Why must you always play with my collar Athena?” 

Her smile doesn’t reach her eyes, her long blond hair covering her bare chest as she shifts. “Are you happy with us?” 

“I am always happy with you dear.” I sigh, rolling onto my back, head in her lap as Caius’ hand comes to pull the sheets from my body, exposing me. 

“You know what she meant, Elio.” 

I smile, eyes closed as I can picture his smirk. One thing Aro always said surprised him was how relaxed Caius was after my visits. Of course, Aro never said it in front of the temperamental blond, but he mused that it was because of how rough he was with me. Caius always treated Athenodora with the most gentle hand, yet with me he was wild. Not that I am complaining. “I know.” 

“Are you?” Her soft voice echoes, hesitant almost and I opened my eyes, looking up at her. 

“I am happy, Athenodora.” 

I walked down the hall, towards the room I was given when I stayed here. I had been offered the chance to bathe with Caius and Athena, but I told them there were others I wished to see before my time was up. They understood, and let me leave. The volturi were the only ones to actually take my wants and needs to heart, letting me choose to not do something if I so wished. Of course, I was not allowed to outright refuse them, if they were adamant then I was to obey. Simple as that. 

“Elio,” Demetri’s sultry voice comes from behind me and I look over my shoulder to see him strut towards me. He smirks, eyes dark with lust as he looks me over. “You look even more beautiful than the last time I saw you.” 

“Flattery will get you far, Demetrius.” 

His eyes flash, “That mouth of yours will get you into trouble one day.” 

I let a soft laugh leave me, opening the door to my room. “I thought you liked my mouth.” I leave the door open, knowing he’d close it when he follows. 

I sit out in the garden, the early morning sun warming my body like a crocodile in the nile. I heard birds chirp, their little wings fluttering as they flew from branch to branch. It really was pretty here. I could rest in the sun all day. I was currently leaning back on my elbows on a stone bench, my legs propped up and spread, my head back as I felt a breeze tussle my hair. I wore a deep red silk dress shirt, the buttons undone and my pale torso bare to the sun. I glittered, my skin bouncing light rainbows off different surfaces. I wore black pants, tight against my skin and showing off the softness of my hips. I didn’t bother with shoes, as I never was permitted to wear them while human or as a vampire. I wore as little clothing as possible, all while making sure I looked appetizing to all around me. 

“Elio,” I look over, smiling when I see Jane has been sent to get me. “The Master’s wish to have you for the trial.” 

“Oh?” I sit up, the grass tickling my toes as I approach her. “Thank you Jane.” She gives me a ghost of a smile, nodding her head before she turns and leads me in. I look at my nails, the perfectly manicured fingers and feet painted a blood red. Heidi had done a good job, I was very pleased with this. It took me hours to even paint my nails, so I never bothered. The woman was quite adamant to do so for me last night after a little roll around of course. Felix and Demetri had joined us not too long after the second round. I smile at the memory, I was never left wanting with them, that is for sure. 

We pass Alec in the hall, and I send him a smile. “Morning Alec.” 

He nods, eyes trailing over my attire. “You like the red shirt?” 

“Yes, very much so. It is soft to the touch. Not too scratchy.” I comment, hand smoothing over the material. 

Alec grins, “I’m glad, I wasn’t too sure what you preferred as of late. I got a bit of everything.” 

I cocked an eyebrow, “You?” He nods, and I scent the shirt, and find that it faintly smelled of Alec. The kind boy, lending me his own clothing. “Thank you Alec, it had not occurred to me that I was wearing someone else's clothes. I’m quite touched.” We enter through the doors, and I am approached by Aro. 

“Elio, so glad you could join us!” 

“I’m honored to be invited, it isn’t often an outsider is allowed in on a trial.” I tease, and Aro grins at me, eyes narrowed as he tilts his head. He waves for me to stand to the side, near Caius’s side. The twins are to my left, side by side as they wait. The vampire is brought it, a rogue by the look of it. Rogue’s always have an air about them. They are not too good at socializing, hence the reason they do better alone than with a coven. I’ve come across some, here and there. Most were fine, respectful as they could tell I was old. Few were too young to know, always attacking those they saw as threats. 

I was as the rogue confesses to his crimes, which had been letting a human in on their secret. Of course, it wasn’t the vampire’s mate and he did not even turn her. Just a companion, someone to talk to. Before the volturi had taken hold of the vampire world, many men who welcomed my company had an idea that I was, in their words,  _ otherworldly _ . They need not feed me, keep me warm, or even give me a place to sleep. To them, I was the most beautiful, perfect slave they ever had in their beds. My point is that I understand that humans today could not cope knowing vampire’s existed, that in fear they would rage wars over themselves just to try and get rid of us, all while destroying themselves. Before, mankind was weak, and they had many gods and beliefs, they could handle the truth. But as time went on, I suppose Aro saw the bigger picture. 

The rogue was dealt with, and a lower guard was sent out to deal with the human who knew. Aro told them to make it an accident, a car accident that she was the victim of. Something normal, something plain. I stared into the fire, watching the body burn as a memory flickered in the flames. I could vaguely hear a scream, a small boy crying out. I frown, the face of the boy manifesting in the fire. 

“Elio, are you alright?” I snapped my eyes away, looking up at Aro who stood with Marcus. His expression was tight, as if he was displeased with something. Did something else happen today? 

I blink, the scream fading as I smile. “Yes, Master Aro. Everything is perfect.” 

Aro’s tongue clicked, “Come, join me please.” I follow him, bare feet padded softly against the floor as he lead us to his personal study. I’ve been here a few times, but only for business. Perhaps something was wrong. Was it Theos? Had something happened to him? 

“Sit, Elio,” He motions with his hand, back turned to me as he mindlessly reorganized a few blank papers on his desk. The study was modern, yet smelled old, like ink and stale books. Aro turned to me, leaning back on his desk as he took in my appearance. For a moment, his eyes were soft, as if he were looking at something precious. It’s a look I haven’t seen on him, and I think that he is going to advance me. I mentally prepare myself, waiting for whatever he orders. 

“Elio, I know that you are older than I.” 

I smile, “Give or take a few thousand years.” 

His lips pull back at the jest, before he sobers up. “I was wondering what you thought of it here, of our...family.” 

I tilt my head, brows furrowed. “I am not sure what you mean.” 

“Are you happy?” He asks, hands clasped before him, “Here, with us?” I blink, looking at the ground. I was. I was always happy here. The Masters were kind, and while yes, Caius was keen on taking advantage of my status, he was always respectful. I would say that out of all of them, Demetri had to be the most sexual with me, however I knew him before he was with the volturi. He had been with Amun the first time I had met him, and he had liked me then as well. 

“Yes.” I answer, looking up at Aro. “I am.” 

“Are you really?” 

I huff a laugh, closing my eyes. “Yes, Aro. I would not lie. I am happy here, more than I care to admit.” Aro grins, though it isn’t one of his manic smiles. He’s actually quite handsome with this smile, and I have a feeling it is one he doesn’t show often. “Why do you ask?” 

Aro takes the red seat beside me, leaning in close. “I have been meaning to ask, Elio” I raise an eyebrow, crossing my legs as I relax back in the chair, tilting my head for him to continue. My collar catches the light from the window, and the diamonds glitter on my skin. “Would you let me see?” His voice was so quiet, so gentle as he offered his hands. They were held out, palms up as he looked at me with a gleam of hope in his eyes. 

“If I said no?” I respond, making him smile. 

“Then I would understand.” I press my tongue to the back of my teeth, staring into his pale hands. If he looked, he would see everything. I would not be able to pick and choose what he saw. If I refused, he would probably let it go, be upset that he couldn’t look, but he’s only asked once before, when we first met, and I had said that I preferred for him not to. He respected my choice then, and I had no doubt he would now. I glance up at him, into his eyes and paused. I almost wanted him to, almost felt that he should get to? There are things I’ve never shared with anyone, things I do not want to relive. However, Aro is one of the oldest I’ve met, and he’s seen almost as much as I. If I were to share them with anyone, I suppose he would be the wisest choice. 

I slowly place my hand in his, ignoring the look of utter shock as he holds me steady, almost greedily pulling everything from me. It was still for a moment, before I felt it. It’s like a pressure, something inside of me that is not supposed to be there. I gasped as I was thrown back, my very first memories surfacing. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It's my belief that in Vampire culture, it is very sexual and the oldest vampires usually have more respect.   
> Elio was into a slave. He was trained very young, and to hold onto his angelic and innocent looks, Theos changed him around the age of 12, though due to how small humans were at the time, he appears smaller, perhaps around ten or nine years old.   
> He's very mature, as he had to be before his turning, and thus has kept his 'tantrums' or 'childish natures' at bay, as seen with immortal children. Nothing short of perfection was expected of him.   
> I also believe that with the age thing, that he is mentally and spiritually no longer a twelve year old. In my fan fiction universe, much of the older vampires; Aro and Amun, those ages, see Elio as a much older vampire that should be respected, while also understanding his position as a slave. They respect him, and also don't see him as a child. They view him as the second oldest vampire that has been recorded in their history. 
> 
> Ps. Please leave comments and reviews. Thank you.


End file.
